Hetalia Oneshots
by Aimee-Chibitalia
Summary: This is full of Hetalia oneshots of all sorts of couples and ocs. I will try yo keep people happy with this.
1. Romano X OC

Romano, Korea (I know it is South Korea but I only found out a while ago) and Italy belong to Hetalia

South Korea and North Korea belong to me

There I was, running away from home, from my loved brother and my hated sister. Why did I hate my sister, she always fought with me. I'm North Korea. My sister is South Korea. We always had another fight with each. Yeah I know I'm to old to run away from home after a fight but its all the time. I had no idea where I was running but I could hear the birds twitter and my shoes getting heavy. SHIT. I stepped in mud again and I was getting really stuck until I was. Crap. I bet no one was around to help me at all.

"Help!" I screamed with my boots stuck and my dark gray clothes turning brown and making sure I didn't get my light brown hair in the mud with my hands trying to get my feet out.

"Hello~" I heard someone say in a sing song voice. I turned around to find a boy with light brown hair, not light as mine which had a random piece of it hanging out in a curl. "I'm Italy~"

"That's good to know but can you please help me out?" I asked getting more dirty.

"Ok~" He sang, slowly walking into the mud and grabbed on to me helping me out. "Your in a mess. Maybe you should come to my house with my brother. Romano. AND get you in cleaner clothes"

"o-ok" I answered as we walked to his house. He was cheery and happy with a smile always on his face. Talking really fast and losing me a lot.

"AHH! Here we are" he cheered all happy and creeping me out a bit. Who would be so happy that they just go home? The house looked quite Italian, well I guess that's why his name is Italy. I followed the boy in to his home. It was quiet and Italy looked for something. I have no idea but when he was out of my sight I could hear yelling.

"BECAREFUL WHERE YOUR GOING JERK"

"I just wanted some pasta~!"

"WELL THERE IS TWO PEOPLE IN THIS HOUSE NOT ONE"

"And Pasta~"

"NO PASTA IS FOOD, NOT A HUMAN LIKE US. YOUR STUPID YOUNGER BROTHER." I closed my eyes and flash backs came. With South and myself. Our fights and how she would keep rather calm but could blow while I would yell and fight til I won. I quickly ran to the kitchen to find a boy who looked like Italy but with darker hair chocking Italy.

"STOP" I yelled as loud as I could. Grabbing onto the mans hands as Italy chocked. I looked up at the man who looked like Italy. This must be Romano. His features were a bit different then Italy's. His eyes a bit lighter and his skin a little bit darker. I stared at him in the eyes as he let go of Italy. "Thanks." Romano who I was guessing went quiet and walked off or stormed off.

"His been hanging around older brother Spain so his a bit of a dick~!" Italy told me in a sing song voice as I looked at him not impressed. Slowly I got a bit curious.

"What is your brother doing when he storms off like that?"

"I donno. To his room. He made me get my own bedroom after he kept on telling me my breath smelt like onions and pasta"

"What's p-pasta?" I would be murdered for asking as Italy face went all shocked.

"You don't know what pasta is?" I shook my head saying no. "AHHH YOU HAVE NEVER HAD PASTA" he cried sitting in a corner and was in tears. Ok I'm not getting in this.

Walking around the little home I found heaps of Italian things. It was different then Korea. Smiling at different things I found in different rooms. The last room that was left I opened slowly. Pecking in and slowly stopped when it was opened. "What the hell are you doing still here?" said Romano. Remember I'm still guessing.

"Y-your Romano?"

"Yeah So?"

"J-just checking… Um Italy is on the floor in the kitchen crying over that I don't know what Pasta is" Romano looked at me like I was an idiot.

"I would be crying to if I was like Italy." rudely he turned away from me as I moved closer to him to annoy him.

"be nice"

"Never" his Italian accent strong as I moved a bit closer.

"Really now. Well I guess then…" I lightly took the piece of hair that was rather odd and wasn't with the rest and twirled it in my fingers. Smirking, waiting to see what happened. He was more quiet and quietly moaned. I now knew what the piece of hair did and let go. He looked at me right in the eyes. His light brown ones staring into my chocolate brown eyes. I felt upset when his face turned angry and he pinned me to the bed, still looking me in the eyes. I felt fear run over me as he kissed my lips hard. I tried to get out but I couldn't. I was stuck in Romano's grip. Would I give up. This guy is pretty much like me and I like him.

Romano stopped and looked me in the eyes, searching for something. I don't know what but soon he kissed me again. Harder then before and not pinning me but keeping himself from hurting me. I knew when the kiss ended Italy would come. "ROMANO~! NORTH~! I MADE SOME LOVLY PASTA FOR US TO EAT~!" did he forget that I don't know what pasta is? I looked at Romano and he smiled making me feel a bit easier to eat something I didn't try. Well I guess it was the easy bit now, the hardest is to go home and leave Romano behind…


	2. Italy X OC

Romano and Italy belong to Hetalia

North Korea belongs to me

There my life was gone. Heartbroken as Romano cheated on me. My heart was shattered and I couldn't walk. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything like this. All I could do was cry. Even my sister tried to help. Nothing worked. Korea even did and that didn't work. My heart was broken and nothing could fix it. All I did was sit in bed and cry. I couldn't even sleep or eat anymore.

"Hey North you want some of my lovely pasta~!" I heard someone called out to me as they came into my room. It was Italy. He was the total opposite of me. I was in tears and gloomy while his smile was brighter then the sun

"No thanks Italy"

"You know you have to eat right? Just a little bit of pasta~!"

"No thanks Italy"

"Come on. You have to eat sometime"

"Italy. I said No." Italy knew I was serious and went quiet. The bright smile faded and his face came gloomy like mine. "Oh. No Italy don't be like this please. I'm sorry about upsetting you. Please be happy. I'll do anything"

"Really" he looked up at me and for really the first time he was serious. I got scared and nodded. Slowly his face got closer to mine and smiled as I blushed. "You have to eat some of my Pasta~!" He jumped up and grabbed my arm and dragged me like a rag doll behind him.

Bringing me to the table, South was there and left in case if she made it worst. "South do you want some of my lovely Pasta~!"

"No thanks. I'm going out for sushi with Japan"

"But Pasta is better~!"

"Yes Italy but if I want to date Japan I have to live with stuff he likes. Bye"

"See you South" Italy smiled

"Bye South" I added as she turned so fast she could have tripped.

"See ya North" She speed off surprised of what I said. I looked at the table and put my arms on the table and placed my head on them.

"Smile North. Pasta makes everyone better." Slowly he sliced a piece of Pasta and put it in front of me and made on for himself. I watched as he shoved it down his through and he stared at me to tell me to eat. "Come on North. I haven't poison you"

"No Italy its just that I haven't eaten science Romano cheated on me."

"WHAT! ARE YOU STUPID!"

"I guess" I cried and put my head on the table and cried. I thought I could never do it in front of Italy but I did.

"Its ok, Its ok" he hugged me and did let me cry on his shoulder. Stroking my hair and kissing my forehead trying to calm me down. "North everything will be ok."

"Italy?"

"Yeah"

"What does your pasta taste like?" I looked at him as he used his thumb to rid my tears.

"Very nice~!" he was back to normal grin. I smiled for the first time in ages. "Y-you smiled!"

"Yeah so." All a suddenly I was glomped my Italy and was on the floor with him on top of me, his smile large and a blush covering my face.

"I'm very happy your happy~!" Italy cheered in a happy voice. His face just hovered over mine and I could feel his breath. It was warm and smelt a bit like pasta and onions like Italy said it would. Slowly I kissed his lips and looked at him again. His eyes sprinkled with something and kissed me. Kissing him back I felt all the love that he had for me that I never saw, all the feelings he had when I was dating his brother.

"Sorry Italy"

"Why?"

"For breaking your heart by dating Romano"

"At lest it was you that broke my heart and healed it" he answered and kissed me on the lips again. Never wanting this to end.


End file.
